All Work and No Play
by girlonfilm
Summary: Alex is worried about Gene's well being until he turns up at the flat and takes her by surprise. Galex smut, strong language.


**Strong language and considerable amounts of smut are contained in this fic. If you are easily offended, please, click the back button of your browser and move on.**

**NOTE: I do not own Ashes to Ashes nor any of the characters used or mentioned in this fic that have been used in the show.**

Alex Drake was worried.

Sat alone in her flat on her retro sofa, she stared at the mind numbing pictures on the TV, not taking any of it in; her mind was too busy elsewhere.

She cast back over the events of the day. They'd finally reached the end of a case they'd been working on for the past few days. A young girl had been found dead in the middle of a park at around midnight on Monday, no ID or possessions other than a set of house keys in the pocket of her jacket. They had spent the early hours of Monday morning trawling through Missing Persons while they waited for forensics to get back, hoping to find anyone that could be her; to put a name to the face. But there was nothing.

Forensics confirmed the murder weapon as a hammer. Straight to the back of the head. There was no evidence to suggest who had performed the deed, however. Nothing was left behind, suggesting to Alex that they had simply snuck up behind her, hit her, and ran.

She was identified from a Missing Persons report filed on Monday night as Sophie Williams, 19. Alex and the Guv had been around her family, friends and university, in an attempt to dig up some of her background, see if she was having problems or if anyone was causing her trouble; at this point it was all they had to go on. But no one had a bad word to say about her. Mostly kept her head down, not into drugs, not much of a drinker, hard working, few friends here and there. Everyone they spoke to was as puzzled as they were.

In fact, if it weren't for the stroke of luck in going back to the park a few days later and finding the weapon that had been securely hidden in a hedge and missed by forensics, they'd have got absolutely nowhere.

More forensics got fingerprints and an identity on the killer, one Oliver Woodward. Once Ray and Chris had brought him in he was taken to one of the interview rooms. What shocked Alex was how calm he was. Not a word in protest to his arrest, no struggle. Nothing. He just went along with whatever they wanted him to do. He was still calm when he was being questioned, when he was under the scrutiny of the Guv's intense stare.

When he admitted killing Sophie. Something to do, he said. He'd felt like it.

That statement had chilled Alex to the bone. He was so calm about it, like he didn't see anything wrong, like it was perfectly acceptable to kill someone he didn't know and had never met before, like it was as normal as walking to the corner shop for a pint of milk and a Marathon.

After seeing to it that Woodward was dealt with, Gene had declared Beer O'clock to the team, but rather than go to Luigis for drinks he drove off in the Quattro without saying a word to anyone.

That was 4 hours ago now. No one had seen or heard from him since.

That was what Alex was worried about.

She knew this case had affected him more than he was letting on. He'd been quieter than normal. If he wasn't out on the streets he would sit in his office and talk to no one; not even the occasional barking at Shaz for tea and biscuits. He still went to Luigis but sat by himself at the bar refusing to speak to anyone until leaving ridiculously early by his own standards.

Alex wondered where he'd gone. She desperately wanted to talk to him, make sure he was okay. _It's times like these I miss my mobile. Complete pain in the arse but it makes things so much easier_.

A sudden knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, and she answered it to find Gene leaning against the door frame, large bottle of whisky in hand. Without a word he brushed past her and into the living room, only stopping en route to grab a couple of glasses from one of the kitchen cupboards and throw his jacket and tie on the kitchen table. He poured them both a large amount of whisky each, handed Alex's to her as she walked through, and sat down with his own in the black leather chair in the corner before downing it in one gulp and refilling.

Alex settled herself on the sofa, eyes fixed on him. She knew better than to ask what was wrong; it was easier to let him speak first. He was more open that way.

After a few minutes of whisky sipping and silence, he finally spoke.

"It's all shit, Bolls."

He lifted his eyes from the floor to look at her.

"We're s'posed to be makin' a difference. To catch muderin' bastards and lock 'em up."

"That's what we do, Gene."

"We do. We do it all bloody day'n night. But what's it worth, Bolls? S'it worth all that when there are people out there like that bastard Woodward who get kicks out of murderin' people from behind and can carry on afterwards with no guilt?"

Alex said nothing.

"She were just a sweet innocen' little kid, Bolly. Ya 'eard what everyone said 'bout 'er. She were gonna get somewhere. Go places. Do summat with 'er life. And now it's all fucked just 'cause one fucked up little shit decided he was bored."

"You can't blame yourself, Gene; you weren't to know anything like this would happen."

"I know. But it's not gonna stop me feelin' guilty about it."

"Now look here", she set her empty glass on the coffee table and moved to kneel on the floor next to him, "You are a brilliant copper, Gene. You catch these people. You get results. Your team looks up to you and respects you. They wouldn't do that for nothing. You have achieved so much and you don't even realise", she rested her hand on his knee, "you have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. Yes, it happened, but you got the bastard that did it and with it, justice for Sophie. You should be proud of that, Gene."

He gazed down at her as she looked up at him, her big hazel eyes staring into his own grey ones. He could see that she meant what she was saying; that she truly believed in him. She might be a pain in the arse but she knew how to make him feel better. He stood up, dragging her with him up onto her feet and pulling her tight into his embrace. "Cheers, Bolly."

She wrapped her arms around his waist in return and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're welcome."

They stayed like this for a few minutes, both too comfortable to move away. Alex lost in the usual Gene smell of cigarettes and whisky; Gene in the feel of her soft curls tickling his chin and the scent of her perfume. Eventually Gene pulled away to hold her at arms length, those beautiful hazel eyes still gazing into his.

The next thing Alex knew, she was being pushed backwards into the wall, Gene's lips pressed against hers, kissing her passionately, tongue working its way into her mouth. She kissed him back; she knew she should pull away, she knew she should stop, _but god this feels so good!_

Gene's hands moved from her hips, slowly reaching upwards and under the shirt of her pyjamas, fingers lightly brushing over her curves, reaching round to her back, and back round to slowly undo the buttons of her shirt one by one, pushing the material back for it to fall off her shoulders and onto the floor, exposing her black lace bra encasing her breasts, heaving with her ragged breaths. He made to do the same with his own shirt; Alex untucking it from his trousers with trembling fingers as he dealt with the buttons. Shirt off, his hands lay gently on Alex's waist, slowly stroking down to her hips and the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, hooking his thumbs underneath and pulling them down slowly for her to kick them off her ankles and over to somewhere on the opposite side of the room. Moving his mouth from hers and onto her neck, biting down softly before placing butterfly kisses, his hand reached under her lace knickers, her legs spreading in anticipation and urging him on without words. A small moan escaped her lips as his fingers brushed against her clit and moved further down, pushing into her and working her with a gentle rhythm, the resulting moans making Gene want her even more. Alex lifted one leg and wrapped it round his hips, urging his fingers deeper, working her faster and faster until she came with a guttural gasp that very nearly made him follow there and then.

"Damn you're filthy, Bolly", supporting her against the wall with his body as he kicked off his boots and socks, undid his belt and dropped his trousers, reached behind her back and undid the clasps of her bra expertly, dragging the straps off her shoulders and down her arms to throw it aside, pulling off her soaking knickers and his own boxers, freeing his cock from its prison of cotton.

Mostly recovered, Alex nipped his bottom lip between her teeth, "oh I can get a _lot_ filthier than that, Gene", turning round to push him against the wall and falling to her knees in from of his raging erection, flicking the straining head softly with her tongue, swirling around it before taking it fully into her mouth, working her tongue up and down his shaft as she sucked. Gene's mind was well and truly blown, he couldn't think of anything but this beautiful woman's mouth around his cock, all he knew was that he didn't want her to stop "god, Bolls...mmmmmm......fuck...don't you dare stop...", his hand reached behind her head and tangled in the mass of brown curls, pulling her closer, her lips and tongue teasing him until he came, fireworks exploding before his eyes.

Alex stood up, kissing his lips, he could taste himself on her tongue. "Told you," she smirked, and kissed him again, hard.

"Christ on a bike, Bolly... You sure you were lyin' when you said you were a prozzie?"

Kiss. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh I think I would!"

He pushed her down onto the sofa, lying on top of her, his mouth moving to her breasts, alternating between sucking taut nipples and kneading with his hands, moving slowly up to her collarbones, her neck, nipping softly on her earlobe. Her legs wrapped around his hips, his cock pressed up against her, he entered her torturously slowly, the filthiest of moans leaving her, he began thrusting into her slowly, nipping at her neck, she ran her hands from his shoulders down his back, digging her nails in, leaving large red scratches in their wake, softly brushing back up. "Mmmmm..... god, Gene.... harder!" He happily obliged, loving the feel of her, in his arms, under his lips, around his cock, thrusting faster and harder, she came with a shudder, her back arched and legs wrapping tighter around him, biting down softly on his shoulder, he carried on, gradually slowing down to a halt as he came inside her again and again.

They lay as they were for a few minutes before Gene carefully rolled off and out of her, lying beside her on the sofa, watching her chest rise and fall in time with her breaths, taking in the glow of her beautiful soft skin. She turned to face him, wrapping an arm around his waist before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He brushed a stray curl from her forehead and rested his hand on her cheek, thumb brushing against her lips.

"Don't know 'bout you, Bolls, but I think we should continue this in the bedroom."

"I couldn't agree more."

Gene sat up, and Alex made a hissing sound at the sight of the scratch marks spread down his back; she hadn't realised she'd been that rough.

"Wha'?"

"Nothing" She tried her best to look innocent.

"Bolly. What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"_Bolly_."

With a sigh she stood up, led him by the hand to the bedroom and stood him backwards in front of the mirror so he could see his back, throwing him an apologetic look.

"Jesus Christ, Bolls! I could 'av ya done for assault with marks like that. No wonder it's stingin'"

Alex wrapped her arms around Gene's waist, "sorry."

He cupped her face in his hands and laid a kiss on her lips. "I'll live." He left her standing in the bedroom and walked into the living room, returning to the bedroom taking a swig from the whisky bottle before passing it to Alex, now sat with her back to the headboard of the bed. She didn't notice him drop his tie from his clenched fist and onto the floor beside the bed as she took a swig from the bottle. He took a seat beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, inviting her to lean against his. They sat like this for a while, passing the bottle back and forth between eachother and taking sips in turn, Gene's hand stroking lightly up and down Alex's upper arm. When the bottle was empty, Gene took it from Alex's hands, placed it lightly on the bedside table, and rolled over to lie above her, kiss her, explore her mouth with his tongue. Alex rested her hands on his hips, only for him to grab her wrists and hold them above her head with one hand, the other reaching down the side of the bed for the recently discarded tie, using it to make a complicated figure of 8 around her wrists and tie them to the headboard before she could protest enough to wriggle free.

Gene smiled cunningly at the sight of her studying and pulling against her restraints, trying to find a way out of them. There wasn't one.

"Untie me, Gene."

"No."

She gave him her best puppy eyes look and pouted, "please, Gene. I don't like it."

"Battin' ya eyelashes at me ain't gonna make me do anythin', Bolls. Ya never know," he kissed his way down from her neck, to her collar, to her breasts, taking one nipple between his teeth, "you might enjoy it my way." He continued downwards, coming to her hips and biting down, leaving a small red mark where his mouth had been. He placed butterfly kisses on the inside of her thigh, working his way excruciatingly slowly towards his target, driving Alex mad with desire. His tongue teased her clit, making her moan from deep in her throat, pulling against the tie around her wrists, longing to tangle her fingers in his hair, to pull him closer. He worked her slowly, using both his fingers and his mouth; for Alex this was exquisite torture.

Just as she could feel herself about to come Gene stopped and pulled back, enjoying the sight of what he was doing to her, the pained expression on her face as she fought against her restraints, "no... Gene, please, no, don't stop.... you bastard....please", trying to wrap her legs around him and pull him back down, he pinned them down with his hands, leaving Alex unable to move. He loomed over her, kissed her mouth, still holding her legs he teased her with his cock, she begged him to enter her, "aaaah..... fuck me... mmm.. fuck me Gene, please!"

She moaned loudly as he drove into her, he let go of her legs so she could wrap then around his hips, taking him deeper inside her, he thrust hard and fast until they both came together, leaving them both exhausted. He collapsed onto her, breathing ragged, body glistening with sweat. Alex looked up at him.

"You..." she breathed, "are a fucking bastard."

"You were the one beggin' to be fucked; I was just obligin'."

He gently eased out of her, untied her wrists and rubbed the circulation back into them, kissing her slowly, she reached behind him and softly rubbed his back. He rolled over to his side, bringing her with him to cradle her in his arms, resting his chin on top of her head, her face buried into his neck, legs entangled.

"Thank you, Bolls."

"What for?"

"Makin' me see sense. Bein' 'ere. Bein' you. And a bloody fantastic shag, I might add!" More soft kisses.

"Well you're very welcome, I'm sure!"

"I mean it, Bolly. All work and no play 'as made me a dull boy. These cases are startin' to get to me, and I don' like it."

"It's alright to be a bit emotional, Gene. It's human nature."

"I know. But I'd rather not be."

Alex placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Okay."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What, not gonna try and impart your psychological wisdom on me, Madam Fruitcake?"

"No. I'm too tired and it won't work away because you're too bloody stubborn for your own good."

"See, ya learnin'!"

Alex let out a giggle before settling back down, slipping into sleep as Gene held her close.

**THE END.**

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
